Tech Sellers Union
Tech Sellers Union Preamble: In the interest of promoting the growth and economic development of tech selling alliances around planet Bob, the undersigned alliances hereby announce the creation of the Tech Sellers Union (TSU). The purpose of which is to regulate the sale of technology in Cybernations in an effort to ensure the honouring of tech deals and the fair negotiation of large amounts of tech transfers. Article I: Sovereignty All signatories of this pact agree that they enter this pact as independent entities and will remain as such. Furthermore, it is agreed upon by all, that constituents of the TSU will retain economic sovereignty. What this entails is: *a) All signatory alliances will have the freedom to choose which contracts they will fulfill. *b) All signatory alliances will manage the completion of their contracts independently. *c) Individual alliance policies regarding selection of sellers, methods of technology expedition or possibility of cyclical deals with buyers may be maintained. *d) All unfulfilled deals will be considered the sole responsibility of the alliance orchestrating the deal in the first place. Neither other signatories nor the TSU may be held responsible for these failings. *e) Any prior tech deal arrangements with long-term business partners or allies will be respected and the continuation of these deals is a matter of constituent choice. Article II: Creation of a Global Technology Marketplace The creation of the Tech Sellers Union goes hand in hand with the creation of a global marketplace regulating the sale of technology. This marketplace will take the form of a forum, through the use of which, all signatories of this pact agree to sell their technology. Buyer will submit orders for technology at the technology marketplace where selling alliances will decide to fulfill the contracts. Article III: Negotiations Regarding Technology Orders All orders will be submitted publicly and all ensuing negotiations over their price will happen publicly; this will ensure that both sides know the trends of the market and that neither side can profit from the other’s naivety or lack of information. Furthermore, sellers agree to post a public notification once they have agreed to fulfill a tech order. Article IV: Costs, Tariffs, Fees, Methods of Delivery and Sales of Tech Regulation In order to allow constituents to retain their autonomy, as well as allow itself a degree of adaptability and flexibility, the TSU will not enforce a specific benchmark price for technology or any other regulations on how techdeals are fulfilled. However, members may agree to certain norms regulating their sale of tech if they so wish to; the extent of these regulations are at the members discretion. Article V: Coordinated Response in Case of Buyer Aggression The TSU is not a military union, however, it is understood that aggression, coercion or intimidation against a signatory, if left unchallenged, sets an unacceptable precedent. To this end, any aggressive war undertaken by a third party against a signatory of this pact will result in an embargo of technology to that third party. If a buyer alliance can be shown publicly to have tried to intimidate, coerce or negotiate privately with a signatory in a way which violates the spirit or provisions of this treaty, that buyer will also face a termination of technology exchanges. Article VI: Temporary Termination of Operations in Case of Global Conflict It is understood that the different signatories of this pact will have different loyalties, allies and political considerations. In order to prevent this union from being destroyed by political fragmentation, it is agreed that in the case major global conflict, the Tech Sellers Union would temporarily cease to function as a unit until the conflict were resolved. During this time, all members will be free to pursue the sale of tech individually. The members will decide to temporarily suspend the operations of the TSU whenever they feel it necessary and until they judge the global situation to be more favourable. Article VII: Conditions for Membership and Admittance of New Signatories In order to qualify as a new member, an alliance must have an ANS below 10,000 and be predominantly filled with tech selling nations. Additionally, if an alliance, at the moment of entry into the bloc, has less than 20 nations it will be granted entry as a junior member. Junior members will be allowed to use the forums and to accept contracts ranging up to a total of 1000 technology. Junior member will become regular members the moment they reach 20 nations. Any alliance filling these conditions may submit an application to the TSU, if no major issues or concerns are raised, or remain unresolved, by the existing members within a week the applicant may consider itself a constituent of the union. Article VIII: Leaving the TSU If a signatory feels that this organization no longer benefits it or that it should no longer be part of the TSU for any reason, it may decide to leave the organization. At this point they will be considered a signatory for another 72 hours before their departure is officialised. Article IX: Amendments The signatories of the TSU agree that the future is uncertain and that modifications may have to be made to this treaty. As such, any potential amendments will have to accept by all full members of the TSU, only then will they be ratified. Signatures: Union of Integrated National Entities: *Emperor: Keve69 *Trium: HRH_King_Raymond_II *Trium: Pyropyotr *Trium: King_Ryan_IV :The Union of Integrated National Entities merged into TIO on August 13, 2011 The Conservative Underground: *CommanderCato, Governor *Ghux, Lieutenant Governor *PanzerV, Director of Foreign Affairs *Unholyprior, Director of Internal Affairs *RoTaD, Director of Military Affairs :The Conservative Underground merged into TIO on March 5, 2012 Octava Orden: *Emperador, Ezequiel *Imperial Consejero, Biohazard *Imperial Consejero, NeoChe *Imperial Consejero, Schills *Imperial Oficial, ShadeKnight *Ministro of Asuntos Exteriores, Lilrekkie *Ministro of Guerra, Stock *Ministro of Asuntos Internos, Jarvisd *Ministro of Riqueza, DerKaiser :Octava Orden withdrew from the Tech Sellers Union on April 9, 2010 United Earth Directorate: *The People's Premier: King Death II *The People's Representative: Roofus *Minister of Defense: KingCharles *Minister of Internal Affairs: President Harris *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Andorra 3 *Minister of Propaganda: Limehead020 :The United Earth Directorate disbanded on December 30, 2009. Carthage: *Hamilcar Barca - The AUT *Hasdrubal Barca - Jason Seraph *Hannibal Barca - Apocalys00 :Carthage withdrew from the Tech Sellers Union on January 29, 2010 Guru Order: *Prime Minister + Founder: Mentor *Elders Council: Smokey78 *Elders Council: Rodger Waldie *Elders Council: Blade Rocko The Golden Horde: *Genghis Khan: Partisan *Beklare-bek: KingSVH *Vizier of Diplomacy: Combat Pope *Vizier of Internal Affairs: Mylife125 *Vizier of War: Rawdon *Vizier of Economic Affairs: Deeleeshush :The Golden Horde withdrew from the Tech Sellers Union on November 20, 2009. World Federation: *Enrage, Triumvir *Raji, Triumvir *Cool3atool, Triumvir :The World Federation withdrew from the Tech Sellers Union on December 15, 2009. The Mafia: *The Don- Serberus *MoFA-Steelers & Drizzt *MoIA-Carvell *MoF-Stoned *MoE-Blckpnthr *MoR-Adamilliren *MoW-Carden VonDraken :The Mafia merged into the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Sovereign League of Armed Powers: *King: AzAce *King: Banned :The SLAP disbanded in 2011 Wolf Empire: *Emperor Stranger - King of Wolves :The Wolf Empire disbanded on December 20, 2009. SuperMarioForce: *President - Number1SuperMarioFan *Vice President - Chambo :SuperMarioForce merged with Sanctuary to form the Second Yukon Confederacy on February 10, 2010. See Also *WF-UED War External Links *Announcement *Addition of SMF and WOLF *TGH withdraws *WF withdraws *OO withdraws Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups